Our Little Piece of Heaven
by Emmett's Penguin
Summary: Bella's parents own a ranch where she and her friends spend most of their time. This ranch holds the pieces that bind them together. Will love blossom? B/Em A/J E/R  Rosalie will appear a little later


**What time is it? (: NEW STORY TIME! :D I own nothing. T.T**

**Bella's POV**

I looked over the wide open land that was right in front of her. "This is the best part!" I thought to myself. I gave my horse Mack a pat before turning her around, heading back in the direction of the house. I galloped towards it, it's figure becoming clearer and clearer by the second. The sound of Mack's hoof prints stomped loud and proud underneath them. "I'm back." I said dismounting. "Hey!" Alice said coming out of the stable. "How was it?" "It was awesome. She's getting better." I said grabbing my reigns and leading Mack into the stable. "Where's Edward?" "He went out on Peg like 10 minutes ago." Alice said going into the tack room.

Wait, wait, wait….. This might be confusing. Let's back it up and start over again. My name is Isabella Swan but everyone calls me Bella. I was born and raised in the state of North Carolina. My dad and mom own a horse ranch that does many different things. We give lessons, teach the disabled, help out horses in need and much more. That girl I was talking to earlier is my best friend Alice Brandon. We've been attached at the hip since I came into 2nd grade dressed up as a cowgirl for Halloween. Who's Edward you ask? That's my older brother. He's 1 year older than me and we're as close as can be.

"Bella? Phone for you." My mom Renee said coming into the tack room and handing me the phone. "Thanks mom." I said and grabbed the phone before putting it up to my ear. "Hello?" "Hey Bella, it's Mike." Mike is this guy from school; he's been trying to get me to go out with him since I was old enough to date. "Yeah?" I said curiously. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out?" he said, I could hear the hint of hopefulness in his voice. "Mike for the 10th time today, no. I'm far to busy anyways." I said trying to let him down easy. It never got easier by the way. Every time I have to turn him down, I always feel guilty afterwards. "Oh okay." he said, I could hear the sadness in his voice. "Well later." I hung up the phone, the guilt instantly hitting.

"What's up party people?" a voice came from the hallway. I got up and walked out of the tack room. "Jeez Em, do you always have to be so loud?" I said laughing. "You know it!" he said before coming over and giving me a hug. "How's my little bear today?" "Little bear? Really?" I said looking at him. He laughed before he going over and giving Alice a hug.

Emmett and I have been friends since kindergarten. I smiled to myself remembering the first time we met. It was recess and I was sitting down in the grass all by myself. All of a sudden this ball came rolling up to me, I looked up surprised. "I'm Emmett." this boy said from in front of me. His short brown hair getting tussled by the wind, his brown eyes mesmerizing me immediately. "How come you're sitting over here by yourself?" "I don't know anyone." I said in a small whisper. "That's not true; you know me." He smirked at me. I chuckled to myself. Even then he had a way with the ladies.

"Hey Bells." another voice said. "Hey Jazz." I said turning around to see my other friend Jasper. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you're trying to get rid of me." Jasper joked. "Never." I said smiling. "Mostly cause I think Alice would kill me." He laughed; Alice and Jasper had been dancing around their feelings for each other for a while now and of course Emmett and I were trying to get them together as soon as possible. "You should ask her if she wants to go on a ride." I told him. "She's been dying to take Diva out since she got her but something keeps getting in her way." "In other words her chores." Jasper laughed. Alice's parents were high class and wanted her to compete but she wanted to do more things like pleasure riding instead; when her parent's found out, they weren't the greatest sports so my mom lets Alice keep her horse here but she has to do chores in exchange.

"Maybe I will ask her to go on a ride." Jasper smiled before turning around and going to look for her. "Yes!" I thought to myself. I was so excited for her that I started to do my happy dance. "Well someone's happy." Emmett said from behind me. "Oh yeah!" I said smiling. "What's got you so happy?" Emmett asked. "Jasper is gonna ask Alice if she wants to go for a ride." I said smiling. "Nice job partner. Give me some love." He said smiling. I walked over to him and giving him a hug. "Come on, let's go see if you're devious plan worked." He said as he let go of me and walked out of the tack room and into the barn.

"Hey, we're gonna go out on the trails okay?" Alice said smiling. "Sure." I said smirking at her. "Have fun." I watched her as she led Diva outside and mounted up. Jasper led his horse, Rock star out next and mounted up too. "See you later." Alice said winking at me. Emmett and I waved them off and went back into the barn. "Love at first sight." I said smiling. "Oh hey, you staying for dinner?" "Depends. What's mom making?" Emmett asked before going over to his horse, Wiley and giving him a pat on the neck. "I'm not sure. You could ask." I said jokingly. "Fine." He pouted. I laughed before leaving the barn and walking down to the house.

**Well? Whatcha think? LOVE IT? HATE IT? This was my first story to do with horses and twilight so I hope I did good. I mean I ride horses but it's totally different when you write about them and such. O.o Thanks for reading. (: **


End file.
